Pokemon mystery dungeon: Thomas' exploration team
by Bigpokemonfan
Summary: Last night, he's sleeping, but unaware the transformation. In the morning, he's now a Snivy and in the world of only Pokemon. (On Hiatus, read at your own risk)
1. List now, Story later

Hero: Andrew the Snivy – Age 10 – Andrew wants to become a Pokémon Trainer, not a Pokémon himself. He has no choice but go on an exploration team with Fennekin so he'll find out what happened to him.

Personality: He gets himself frustrated unlikely. Brave (ex. Fight outlaws.)

Partner: Fennekin (Female) – Age 10 – She wonders around in the woods almost to the village where the guild was. That's how she met Andrew. She thinks he's weird at first, until he exclaimed to be human. A half-minute later, she wanted him to join the exploration team, but he gets confused. That's when she explains everything about the exploration team. He knows he doesn't have a place to go, so he accept the offer.

Personality: She is kind and helpful. Scared towards outlaws without any allies (Fennekin's allies.). Likes to rescue Pokémon.

Villain: Spellspawn the demon (Male) – Age Unknown – An evil life form who turns a 1000th person who goes on a journey into a Pokémon. He won't stop transforming people until he's defeated!

Appearance: A black demon that has red eyes and his left arm made of pure steel, wearing a purple robe with a black skull on it.

Personality: He is evil. Likes transforming people into Pokémon. Brainwash anyone who lose to him.

If you add more characters to the story, make sure you add a character title, a personality and a condition (ex. A water type Pokémon who is afraid to keep its eyes wide open underwater.)

Need more characters like a Guildmaster, etc.

* * *

><p>No need to worry. I'll make the next chapter as a real story.<p>

If I broke the rule, I felt sorry for breaking it. The list is like from.


	2. A Sudden Shock

Fixing errors goes to Tempest Bound.

In Pallet Town, where Thomas becomes a Pokémon trainer.

He's sleeping on his bed, unaware of his transformation.

Every 1000th ten-year old who wants to go on a Pokémon journey will become a Pokémon. Never know about an evil figure.

The story begins!

He tried to wake up. Two seconds later, he did as he groaned, "Man, what happened?"

He stood up before noticing his hands look exactly like Snivy's, which make him wide awake. "What the—?!"

He checked his surroundings, realized he's wasn't in his house, or in Pallet Town. But without thinking, each vine sprouted between his shoulder and neck. Shaking in fear, yet controls the vines at will. Then placed the vines in front before take grasp on each of them.

"Okay, before I scream. I need to put my vines away first." He cautioned.

After retract his hands away, he does the same way with the vines. It'll take awhile but, he eventually manged. And then screams, realized he's been turned into a pokemon.

* * *

><p>A female Fennekin's POV<p>

Fennekin's travel was interrupted by a scream; she lets out a yelp.

"Who's there?" said Fennekin in fear. But there was no answer. "I guess the guild would have to wait…" And so she investigated where the scream is coming from. She runs through the bushes, hearing from scream to panic. She ran closer and closer till... BUMP! On each other's foreheads and fell into the bushes behind her.

* * *

><p>Both POVS<p>

Andrew fell backward from the collision while Fennekin whimpered from the pain, tried to hold her forehead with her paw. Andrew gets up as he groaned in pain.

"Who's that Pokémon?" he wondered. But seeing tears in her eyes, still holding her forehead.

"I'm sorry I was freaking out like that," Andrew apologized. Fennekin wiped her tears away using her paw.

"Freaking out? What are you talking about?" she said with a confused look, then he was shocked to hear a Pokémon that could talk. "A talking Pokémon?!"

"Maybe you're not fine. You seem acting weird for a Snivy."

Hearing this gives him a shocking surprise. "Snivy?" he said in shock. "I'm not a Snivy! I'm a human! Or used to be," he complains.

Fennekin gasps in her shock; Spellspawn, the demon struck again! She wouldn't tell him about the demon yet. Or he'll get brainwashed if he loses, like the other former humans.

"That is tragic… So what's your name?" she asked.

"My name is Andrew Lafon. What's your name?"

"Fennekin. It's been an honor to meet a human like you used to be. Could I ask you a question?"

"Okay, sure!"

That's when she smiled. "Can you join the exploration team with me?" she questioned.

"Exploration team?" Andrew asked, confused.

Fennekin explains everything about rescue missions: finding items for the Pokémon in need, escorting them to find their friends, and fighting outlaws, which she was afraid of.

Andrew did some hard thinking. He could find out what happened to him alone. On the other hand, he has no place to go and would have to team up with Fennekin. Now he made his final decision, and he smiled.

"I'm happy to join the exploration team," he accepts.

That's when Fennekin cheers. "Thank you, Andrew! I won't disappoint you!" she cried out with joy.

As Andrew and Fennekin traveled out of the forest, their adventure began!

Find out next, on Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Andrew's Exploration Team!

* * *

><p>If there are errors, please review. Do the same with adding Characters.<p>

Andrew Lafon  
>Level 7<br>Tackle  
>Leer<br>Vine Whip  
>Pursuit<p>

Fennekin  
>Level 7<br>Scratch  
>Tail Whip<br>Ember  
>Hypnosis<p> 


End file.
